Katherine Wright
Katherine Wright is an OC owned by Mixdere-senpai and Gamesee. Unless you want an OC with a crush on her, please ask permission before using her. And please ask permission before editing her page regardless. Thank you. :3 Summary Katherine Wright is a lewd American girl who loves roleplaying and anime. Personality Katherine is a very moody first of all, changing emotions extremely quickly and lashing out at people over the smallest things. However, big things don't annoy her as much and she always happens to ignore them. Katherine claims this is because she is "super tsundere" and that this gives her the right to be a bitch most of the time. In addition, Katherine is very arrogant and often views herself above others. She likes to force her beliefs on others, and hates other opinions. One such example is how if anyone says something is offensive to them to their gender regardless if it is or isn't, she will shrug it off and call them a "SJW." However, if someone dislikes yaoi or yuri she calls them homophobic and berates them for it. Also, Katherine dramatic overall, and takes everything (aside from actually serious things) overly serious. Even if it doesn't involve her and it isn't a big deal, she will get involved and make it a big deal. She often causes drama where it isn't needed, and continues it when long dead. To add, Katherine is extremely lewd. They often like to read ecchi, yaoi, yuri, and hentai openly in class and discuss it with both friends and complete strangers. She has casual sex like it is no big deal, and flirts with everyone ranging from age 13 - 33. She also like groping one's boobs, and thinks this is no big deal. Lastly, Katherine is a fanatic who often loves following trends. She arguably has no free will, and will join a harem just because it is popular. She also likes all the popular games and anime, such as Undertale, FNAF and Madoka Magica. If someone dislikes one of her "favourite" animes or games she will attack them until they like it. If she likes something uncommon, she brags about it and shows it off like she is a special snowflake. Appearance Katherine has a pretty basic appearance, similar to many students. She has messy brown hair which is never taken care of since she is too busy watching anime in the mornings, that matches her wide, brown eyes. Her skin is slightly tan, which is surprising for someone who never goes outside. She is slightly short, standing at 5'2 (157.5 cm) and weighs about 90 lbs (40.8 kg.) Her bust is very big for someone her age, already at a D cup. Katherine's dress style is very casual, mostly consisting of hoodies, shorts, and shirts. Sometimes she even wears hair clips and headbands to attempt to look decent. Backstory Katherine had a pretty average life at first. Her mom Linda was a stay-at-home mom, her dad was an accountant, and her sibling was...themselves. But then suddenly, her father died in a car accident when she was 2. This caused her mother to become verbally abusive, and Katherine herself to go into a deep depression. For a while, Katherine wanted to kill herself. She never did however, since she was worried that it would "hurt too much." Her life got a bit better however when she moved to Japan where she could always be near the anime she loved. Relationships Linda Wright Katherine hates her mother for her verbal abuse, and her stinginess. Eren Wright Katherine thinks Eren is weird, although part of her likes them somewhat. Eren on the other hand dislikes Katherine, mostly because of their personality. OCs Owned By Katherine Arial Undertale OC, WIP Molly Fujimoto Madoka Magica OC, WIP Possessions Eyepatch Katherine constantly carries around a white eyepatch inspired by the one in Chuubiyou, but since she can't see and often bumps into things when wearing it, she now just carries it around. Pocky Katherine also carries packs of Pocky on her, wishing to play the Pocky game with someone one day. Knife of Edgyness She also owns a really edgy knife with decorations and stuff on it and claims that she will use it to cut herself or kill her "rivals". However nobody knows if this is true or not. Trivia * The name "Katherine" was chosen because Mixdere-senpai thought it was a common female American name, so it wasn't meant to be a reference for Katherine McBride from Catherine. ** Also the name "Wright" was chosen because Gamesee thought it was a common last name in America, it also wasn't meant to be a reference for the Wright Brothers, nor Phoenix Wright. * Believe it or not, Katherine's full development was completed in one day. * Katherine claims herself to be every single dere stereotype that exists. ** A.k.a "TsunKuuYanDanDereKamiHimeUnMaya"dere * She used to have crushes on fictional characters such as Yuno Gasai, Taiga Aisaka and so on, but she dropped the crush immediately after realizing her sibling has a crush on them too. ** For the reason why she did so...Will be explained further when the sibling is made. * Her logic of "verbal abuse" is anything that she doesn't want to hear, for instance her mother Linda asking her to clean her room. * She tends to say "IF YOU DUN LIKE DUN JUDGE" if someone tells her something negative about her interests. * Katherine self-proclaimed herself as an otaku even though she barely made in through three episodes of Pokemon and she only read a Wikipedia summary of Sword Art Online. * Cory in the House and Hatsune Miku are her favorite animes. * She likes adding Japanese words in her sentences a LOT. * If it wasn't obvious enough, she also tends to use ":3". * Even though Katherine wants to commit suicide, she never really did as she thinks it'll "hurt like a b*tch". * Katherine may or may not be a 12 year old that sneaked into the school and pretends to be a high schooler. * She speaks in a faked high-pitched Japanese accent and refuses to pronounce her "r"s correctly, hence she speaks "Engrish". Category:Females Category:Mixdere-senpai's NPCs Category:Gamesee's NPCs Category:NPCs Category:Exchange Student Category:Students Category:Fifth Years Category:Class 5-1 Category:Pansexual Category:Panromantic Category:Occult Club Category:Anime Club Category:Human